Heero Yuy
|-|Heero Yuy= |-|XXXG-01 Wing Gundam= |-|XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero= Summary Heero Yuy (ヒイロ・ユイ Hiiro Yui) is the main protagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and of several derivative works that make up the After Colony timeline. He is the pilot of the XXXG-01W Wing Gundam and its ancestor, the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. Power and Stats Tier: 9-C, High 8-C with explosives | 7-C | Low 6-B Origin: New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Classification: Human, Gundam Pilot Age: '15 (TV), 16 (EW) '''Powers and Abilities: ' Peak Human Strength, Speed and Durability, Expert at martial arts and fire arms, Expert at stealth operations, Expert hacker. | Superhuman Speed, Strength and Durability, Energy-based and Ballistic Weaponry, Invisible to sonar and radar, Electrically Neutral (isn't affected by electromagnets) | The same but far more powerful, limited precognition. '''Attack Potency: Street level (genetically modified to be superior to the finest human athletes) | Large Building level with bombs | Town level (Buster Rifle shot vaporized a large carrier in one shot.) | Small Country level (Vaporized an After Colony era space colony which are around 20 km in diameter), potentially higher with continual bombardment (blasted through Mariemeia's shelters even though they were explicitly designed to tank the Twin Buster Rifle's attacks) Speed: Superhuman+ (can outrace most soldiers and is genetically modified to exceed even the finest athletes) | Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge beam weapons, Wing Gundam made it from earth to near the moon in a few minutes.) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength:']] Class KJ+ '''(Can easily bend steel bars and put them back in place while carrying an injured ally.) | '''Class GJ | Class GJ Durability: Building level (has survived the self-destruction of his own Gundam numerous times) | Town level |'Small Country level' (withstood the recoil of his own Twin Buster Rifle) Stamina: Superhuman (Can be shot and still work, can fall from a skyscraper deploying his parachute late and simply pop his leg into place to keep working) | Effectively limitless | Effectively limitless Standard Equipment: A pistol | XXXG-01W Wing Gundam which is armed with vulcans, beam sabers, a shield, and its signature Buster Rifle | XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero which is armed with vulcans, beam sabers, a shield (which takes the form of its angelic wings in its Endless Waltz variant), and its powerful Twin-Buster Rifle. Intelligence: A child soldier trained at a young age, Heero is an expert in all areas of military combat including hacking, firearms use, and close quarter combat. He is arguably the best of the Gundam pilots, though he claims that Duo and Wu Fei have surpassed him, but his final clash with the latter had Heero holding back due to trauma after accidentally killing a young girl. Weaknesses: ZERO System can be taxing on his psyche if used for extended periods, but this effect has lessened by the end of the story. If the Wing Zero's stabilizers (mounted on the arm armor) are destroyed it won't be able to withstand the recoil of the Twin Buster Rifle. By the end of the story his deep-seated trauma from years of combat has led him to embrace Relena's pacifistic tendencies whenever possible. Key: Base | XXXG-01 Wing Gundam | XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Others Notable Victories: Kira Yamato (Mobile Suit Gundam SEED) Kira Yamato's Profile (Heero was in Wing Zero EW while Kira was using the Strike Freedom, though Heero could win in the Wing Gundam) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mecha Category:Gundam Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Pilots Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans